The White Coven
by Bubblesandspice
Summary: On the sorrowful night following the Hogwarts battle, a mysterious stranger appears. Who is she? Why is she there? Can she help put a broken world back together again?
1. Chapter 1

**The White Coven**

The dark sorrowful night over the Hogwarts battleground echoed the swishing of wings. The worn out fighters jumped up from their slumped positions, hands on wands, ready to fight.

Their hands froze as they squinted into the night sky and realised what was approaching them. Three tall broad-shouldered wizards clad in pure white robes were sweeping quickly towards them on white winged unicorns which shimmered brilliantly in the night sky.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermoine had been sitting on the steps of the Hogwarts entrance lost in their own sadness when they had reacted with everyone else. Ron gasped at the sight and swung around to face his two best friends, "What? Winged unicorns? When did that happen? Who are they?"

Hermoine gaped slowly like a goldfish. "'Moine, what is it? Do I need to be worried?" asked Harry frantically, trying to keep one eye on the approaching strangers and one eye on the increasingly pale looking Hermoine.

Hermoine eventually managed to squeak, "the White Coven." Harry glanced at Ron and Ginny who crumpled their noses and shrugged in confusion. Harry turned to Hermoine who appeared lost in a daze, "the White who?"

The colour flashed back into Hermoine's cheeks and her eyes sparkled. For the first time in a long time, she broke into a smile. "So they're actually real. Imagine that," she whispered. Aware that her friends were expecting answers, she continued slowly, "the White Coven is, was, as an assumed myth. The story was, is, that there is a secretive group of witches and wizards who are the guardians of the greatest ever library of all magical knowledge. They have scrolls which are thousands of years old. All the books I read assumed it was a legend. But it looks like they were wrong."

"So they're glorified librarians?" Ron chuckled, "goodness 'Moine. You had me worried there for a moment."

Hermoine shook her head, "No. A White Witch or Wizard has to be good at heart because they study the knowledge that they protect. If the stories are true, they would be some of the most accomplished witches and wizards our time. And I don't just mean duelling. The Coven take an oath to protect their knowledge at all cost because it is so powerful. It is why they are never seen. It's why the books say they might be a myth."

Harry interrupted Hermoine's dreamy rambling explanation, "Fat lot of use that is it to us now. Most accomplished wizards of our time and they turn up after the battle? They can go back to wherever they came from I say."

Harry pushed through the crowd that had gathered in front of them. Minerva McGonagall was standing in the middle of the courtyard watching the now landed unicorns walk towards them. Kinglsey Shacklebolt and the rest of the aurors formed a semi-circle around her.

The three white clad wizards were all young adults. All three had long blond hair which fell over their shoulders and striking clear cut features. Their faces were expressionless, as if they were beautiful statues sculpted out of marble.

They came to a halt about three feet away from Professor McGonagall. The unicorns stood still and the three wizards sat staring at the dishevelled huddled crowd impassively.

Professor McGonagall's anger showed across her face and she spoke with bubbling emotion, "Why now? Why on earth did you choose to turn up now? Isn't it enough that we've lost our family and friends? Why do you have to turn up now?"

The white clad wizards sat impassively. Ron nudged Harry, "Do you think they're mute?" At that moment a squawk echoed across the sky and the crowd reactively looked up to watch Fawkes circle down from the Great Tower. Harry whispered, "What's he up to?"

Fawkes circled overhead, displaying his magnificent red plumage before settling suddenly behind the three white clad wizards. A soft voice called out, "It's okay Fawkes. It's okay. It's really me."

The three white clad wizards wordlessly divided. A fourth shimmering unicorn appeared but this one carried a young woman clad in long white robes holding Fawkes on her arm. He was softly nuzzling her face and she broke into a smile. She had long wavy black hair but it was her eyes which were intriguing. They were sea blue with a familiar twinkle. Harry gasped as he realised he knew those eyes.

The young woman slid gracefully off the magnificent unicorn and slowly approached the crowd. Professor McGonagall gasped, "Adrianne?" The young woman nodded slowly as Fawkes slid off her arm and circled back to the Great Tower. Professor McGonagall grasped the young woman by the shoulders and pulled her into an embrace, "But your grandfather…"

Adrianne stepped back, "I know. I know. He knew he needed to hide me but now it's over I can come back."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adrianne stood back from McGonagall and stared sadly around her. She observed the broken buildings and the broken people. She gulped and looked back at Professor McGonagall who was standing there with tears in her eyes. "You know, he warned me it might be like this. But nothing prepares you for it," Adrianne muttered darkly. She paused and quickly glanced from face to face and then asked urgently, "Where is Severus Snape?"

Professor McGonagall looked at her blankly so Adrianne repeated her question more loudly, a flash of determination shooting across her sea blue eyes, "Where is Severus Snape? I need to know where Severus Snape is." Professor McGonagall approached Adrianne slowly, "But my dear. You've been gone so long. You can't know..."

Harry gasped and glanced at Hermione and Ron. In the midst of the battle, they hadn't told anyone about Snape. No one but them knew he had been attacked in the Shrieking Shack and had been on their side all along. Harry and his friends pushed through to the front of the crowd and shouted, "Snape is in the Shrieking Shack. He was attacked by Nagini. He was on our side."

Adrianne spun round and met Harry's gaze with her sea blue eyes. A flash of recognition and she replied, "Nagini? Okay. You need to take me to him right now and I might be able to save his life. Right now." Harry nodded and started moving rapidly towards the Whomping Willow. Adrianne kept up with him by half jogging, a small crowd followed including Hermione, McGonagall and the Weasley family.

Adrianne enquired, "Harry Potter I assume? My grandfather told me a lot about you." She dug in the pocket of her robe and pulled out a crumpled paper bag which she offered to him. "Mint humbug?" she asked.

Harry looked at her incredulously, "So you really are Dumbledore's…"

Adrianne nodded, "Yup."

They paused at the Whomping Willow and Adrianne pulled out her wand. A quick flick of Adrianne's wrist and the tree came to a standstill. They continued quickly through the tunnel.

"But how come…" Harry continued in shock and paused.

"He didn't tell anyone about me for the last ten years. He told them I had died in a tragic accident. It was only me, him and Alberforth. He wanted to keep me hidden from Voldemort. So he made up a story. I probably don't need to tell you he was quite good at storytelling," explained Adrianne

They came to the end of the tunnel and rushed into the Shrieking Shack. Severus Snape's body was still slumped against the wall where Harry had last seen him. His face was paler and there was a lark dark sticky streak of blood starting from his neck running down his side.

Adrianne threw herself to her knees beside him and gently stroked his cheek with her thumb. She whispered, "I'm so so sorry." She pulled out her wand and started incanting slowly and quietly. The incantation stopped and she dropped her head softly.

McGonagall approached her softly, "I'm sorry dear."

"He's still alive," whispered Adrianne barely audibly.

"How?" asked McGonagall.

"The snake, Nagini, was an enchanted Indian Blackmoon. Its venom doesn't kill instantaneously. It paralyses the victim and…You don't want to know the rest…But he's not dead," continued Adrianne.

"Can we save him?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes. No. I can save him." Adrianne looked up, suddenly looking incredibly young and vulnerable. "I can save him but he will carry these scars all his life." She breathed deeply, "And I don't know if I should." Then, determination crossed her face again, "But I can't let him go. I need him here. But I am so sorry."

"Stand back," warned Adrianne. She dipped her head so her face was covered with her long dark hair. She looked at Severus' pale calm face. She cradled him on to her lap with one arm and with the other picked up her elegant white wand. She muttered and incantation slowly and then dropped the wand. She pulled at the amulet she was wearing and produced a tiny crystal bottle. She held Severus' head and tipped two small drops into his mouth.

She pulled her arms around him, rocking him gently and gently kissed his forehead still whispering about being sorry.

Black eyes flicked open and Severus Snape looked up with a mixture of shock and fear. His body shook and pain etched itself deeply across his pallid face. He looked away bitterly. Adrianne held him tightly and spoke soothingly, "It will get better. I promise it will get better." Tears had formed in her eyes and she pulled out her wand and whispered a spell slowly. Black dust began to rise from Severus' body as he shivered in significant pain, making his lip bleed from biting it. The tears streamed down Adrianne's face as she concentrated still muttering the same spell.

Adrianne reached for Severus' face and pulled it round roughly to meet her eyes. "Don't fight me," she exclaimed. His black eyes flashed with anger, pain and sadness as he muttered hoarsely, "but I don't want to…" Adrianne bent her head over him and slowly caressed his cheek. She kissed him ever so softly on his lips. The black dust exploded and a bright light flew out which slowly shaped itself into a doe and a phoenix.

The crowd stood back as the dust and the light settled. Slowly, they could see the pair again. Adrianne had collapsed against Snape who was breathing easily and had his eyes half open. He had circled the young woman with one arm and was looking at her with a curious expression oblivious to the rest of the world that was watching them.

Harry looked at Ron, Hermione and Ginny with a stunned expression. Hermione looked star struck and Ron was gaping. Ginny gasped, "How did she do that?" She looked at Hermione for answers. Hermione shook her head, "I don't know. It was a diagnosis spell but then what was in the bottle and that other spell. It was such strong magic. That's why the Patronuses appeared."

Professor McGonagall and Kinglsey Shacklebolt tentatively took steps next to Snape and Adrianne. McGonagall placed a hand on Snape's shoulder, "It's nice to have you back Severus. Now we'd better get you and Adrianne back to the Infirmary." Shacklebolt approached the pair and gently placed a hand on Adrianne as if to lift her up.

Snape clung to Adrianne tightly and shook his head, "No. She stays with me. I can take her" His black eyes regained some of their historic ferocity. As if to prove his words, Snape shakily struggled to his feet with the young White Witch firmly in his arms. He took a few hesitant steps towards the tunnel. Adrianne mumbled lightly and encircled her arms more tightly around his neck.

McGonagall nodded in acceptance. "Okay Severus. Okay. But I need to know. What about the others? Can she…

Snape shook his head fiercely, "No. No one can bring anyone back from the dead. The Unicorn's tears fought Nagini's venom and the rest…well…the rest is complicated."

Snape looked down at the peaceful White Witch in astonishment as he slowly walked along the tunnel. His body still stung from the venom and every step was causing him much more pain than he was letting on. But what was pain to him, he had experienced so much.

He studied the young woman's fair features carefully. She was meant to be dead and so was he. That old fool had told him with tears in his eyes that she had died in an accident. He said it was a tragic explosion, like his sister Ariana.

Dumbledore had made that announcement ten years ago. Adrianne had been a promising sixteen year old student but Dumbledore had claimed that she was mixing with the wrong crowd. If Snape had been any man other than the man he was he would have been astonished that Dumbledore had managed to lie all that time but as Snape had discovered with time, lying became much easier with practice.

But now here she was and she was astonishing. She had cast a spell that had literally sucked Nagini's venom out of his body. It had required significant skill and belief.

Astonishment slowly gave way to anger as the memories returned. Why had she saved him? He had been close to achieving peacefulness in death. Surely, he of all people had deserved that.

He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he was unaware that Adrianne's big blue eyes had opened and were staring directly at him. He reacted with shock and almost dropped her before letting her down gently to the ground. She turned to him and spoke softly, "I promise I can explain."


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Snape stared directly into Adrianne's blue eyes and saw so much without even having use Legilemency. Her eyes swirled like a whirlpool of conflicting emotions through vulnerability to sadness, confusion, shining intelligence, determination and even anger.

"He told everyone you were dead," he drawled slowly, carefully watching Adrianne's pretty face for a reaction.

Her eyes flickered but then not further, she nodded and spoke quietly, "I know."

Snape lifted his pale hand slowly to Adrianne's amulet and pulled the bottle sharply out of its setting. He lifted the bottle and looked at it carefully in the fading moonlight. "But then you turn up with a bottle of unicorn tears and an exasperating determination to save my life. Where have you been hiding witch?"

Adrianne fired back immediately, "Why are you asking me questions you already know the answers to?" She reached her hand slowly around her neck and slipped off her necklace before dropping it into the deep pockets of her robe. She flicked her wand quickly and produced a small cork. She reached for Severus's hand and stoppered the bottle. She glanced up at him and half smiled, "Call it a present."

Adrianne then slipped her arm through the crook of his and stood on her tiptoes. She lightly pulled his soft black hair back from his ear and whispered, "Also. Stop trying to read my mind. If you want answers, you will have to ask me the questions."

She gasped as she heard Severus's voice clearly in her head, "If you were not so stubborn witch, we could have this conversation discreetly. Have the Coven taught you nothing."

Adrianne squeaked quietly, "You are good! I agree. Not here. Not now. We will find our time."

They exited the tunnel and were once again under the clear moonlit sky outside Hogwarts Castle. A slow cold breeze rippled through Adrianne's hair as she paused. She reached in the deep pockets of her pure white robes and pulled out a crumpled paper bag, "Pear drop?"

Snape snapped his head towards her and started at her intently with an expressionless face. Then he stormed away to the castle.

Adrianne turned to the watching crowd and smiled sadly, "Give him some time. It's a lot to take in."

The crowd looked back at her in hazy confusion. Professor McGonagall nodded and then continued briskly, "Right. I suppose we should think about what we need to do." She paused hesitantly.

"Take care of our wounded, repair our defences, dinner and beds. Tomorrow we can figure out when the sun rises," replied Adrianne.

Professor McGonagall looked at her gratefully, "I couldn't have said it better myself. We will divide into teams. Adrianne, will you help Poppy take care of the injured?"

Adrianne's eyes softened sadly, "Of course."

The survivors spent the rest of the evening working tremendously hard as if it was the only thing they could do to fight the pain and sadness they were all feeling. Adrianne introduced her mysterious travelling companions; Tristian, Lucien and Augustus who she briefly explained were three of the guardsmen of the Coven. They didn't say very much but soon proved themselves very adept at repairing the Hogwarts defences. Soon, the survivors started to feel a tiny bit safer.

Adrianne was met happily by Madam Pomfrey who was too busy to be surprised and soon set her to work. Her heart sank as she looked at the room of scarred, bruised and twisted bodies. Some of their patients screamed in pain, the Imperius curse setting all their nerve ends on fire. Adrianne was an accomplished healer and helped many but there was too many where she stood violently trying to hold back the tears as she realised there was nothing that she could do to help, the curses were too strong. It would only be a matter of time.

Madam Pomfrey was kneeling in front of a young witch with short brown hair for a number of minutes when she signalled for Adrianne to come over. One look at her face and Adrianne could tell it was etched with worry and confusion. Madam Pomfrey whispered softly but urgently, "I've never seen anything like this before. Could you have a look?"

Adrianne knelt beside her in front of the young witch who looked at her with frantic eyes. Adrianne took a deep breath and spoke calmly, "Hi. What's your name?"

The young witch was wheezing with every breath that she took. She coughed and spluttered as she got the words out, "Rosina…Maguire…trainee…auror. You can cure me? Right?" Rosina closed her eyes after the exertion of speaking. Madam Pomfrey pointed Adrianne towards the angry white bubbles forming on Rosina's chest and questioned Adrianne with her eyes. Adrianne pushed up Rosina's robes and saw the angry red rashes spreading on her legs. Adrianne's heart thumped harder against her chest as she whispered to Rosina, "Who attacked you?"

Rosina looked at the ceiling with unseeing eyes still wheezing with every breath. Adrianne grasped the young woman's shoulder. "Rosina, I know it's difficult, but I really need to know who attacked you?"

Rosina's head lolled to one side as she wheezed again, "Bellatrix."

Adrianne's eyes grew wider and she pulled out her wand and started muttering quickly. She finished and her eyes widened. She grabbed Madam Pomfrey and almost pushed her out of the nursing room much to Madam Pomfrey's shock and everyone else's confusion.

The stern nurse looked at the younger woman in confusion.

Adrianne froze, "Atramorto."

Madam Pomfrey looked at Adrianne with a lack of understanding. Adrianne continued, "The Plague. She has the Plague."

Madam Pomfrey gasped in shock, "How is that possible?"

"In the medieval ages, the Plague was a natural epidemic but a wizarding warlord, Theseus Riverstrong saw the potential in it to further his power. He came up with a hex that basically infected his victims with the Black Plague. It was convenient, no one ever suspected anything. We thought," Adrianne paused, "Nevermind. It can't be cured. All you can do is make her comfortable."

Adrianne let out a long exasperated breath as the tears she had been fighting back seeped to her eyes. Madam Pomfrey's eyes softened and she gently squeezed Adrianne's shoulder, "I know dear. I know. Look we've got this. You've been working so hard. Why don't you go get some rest? I will come find you if I need you."

She would have protested but she could see from the look in Madam Pomfrey's eyes that she wouldn't have won. She turned to leave when Madam Pomfrey muttered, "It's good to have you back dear. It's good to have a reminder of him."

Adrianne's shoulders slumped as tears slowly trickled down her face and suddenly she felt exhausted. She walked into the Great Hall where a number of people had fallen into exhausted slumber on the camp beds someone had produced for them.

Hermione walked calmly towards her with a clipboard and an enchanted quill. She spoke quietly, "Do you need a bed?" Adrianne nodded and watched as the younger girl flipped through the pages. "Try row C, bed four. Row A's at the front and it runs one to twenty from the left. " Realising that Adrianne was looking at her in a confused fashion, Hermione explained, "We're…I'm running a system. You know families in one place, young ones in another, heavy sleepers at the back. So everyone can hopefully get some decent rest." She stopped and looked up with sorrowful brown eyes, "I needed to do something."

Adrianne nodded understandingly, "Good job. Good night. I'm exhausted. You should get some rest too. Make someone else take over." Hermione looked at her hesitatingly, "I couldn't…"

The sight of the cavernous ceiling the Great Hall caught Adrianne's exhausted attention. She didn't think she had ever actually seen the ceiling of the room before. It had always been covered with great skies, colourful vibrant sunrises, deep rich sunsets, bright blue daylight skies and magnificent starry nights. Her grandfather had always enjoyed conjuring up the scenes and to see it like this made Adrianne's heart heavy. She knew it wasn't much but at least it was something she could do now. At least it was something she could set right.

She closed her eyes, pointed her wand at the ceiling and summoned the last of her energy. She thought of his twinkling blue eyes. He was a ridiculously complicated old man and she wasn't even sure if she agreed with everything he had done but she had known that he loved her and he had always meant well. She hadn't seen him much in the years she had been in hiding but to know that he was gone.

The other people in the room sighed and she opened her eyes. The ceiling had been transformed into a rich deep blue inky night sky. The moon spread its serene silver shine over the Great Hall. The stars twinkled golden and some shot through the night sky the deep blue like noiseless fireworks. Adrianne smiled when at the centre of the ceiling she saw four gleaming silver winged unicorns frolicking with easy joy. She was pleased. It was something.

She found her assigned bed and sunk in to it, happy to find its comfort. She rolled on to her back and watched her conjured night sky, mind racing but at the same time not able to control her eyes from closing. Soon, she let sleep overtake her.

Severus Snape stood incredibly still in the corner of the Great Hall enveloped by the shadows. He had sat in the dungeons with nothing but his thoughts. He had never expected to survive after the showdown between Voldemort and Potter. He shouldn't have survived. And now he was stuck in a world where he didn't belong anywhere. Potter's story had spread quickly but he was still viewed with suspicion by the survivors in the Castle. He wasn't sure if the Deatheaters knew he had betrayed them but still he didn't want to join them again. He belonged nowhere.

His first instinct had been to run, to try and find some peace. But that insufferable witch knew so much more than she had told him. He needed to know why she had saved him. So he wouldn't run. Not yet.

He had come to the Great Hall with the intention of finding her and asking her the questions he needed to know the answers to.

He moved from his corner and walked quietly through the rows of slumbering figures towards where Adrianne was peacefully sleeping. He knelt down beside her and she didn't stir. She looked so calm and peaceful. Not even Severus Snape could bring himself to wake her. His questions could wait.

As he walked out of the Great Hall, Snape glanced up at the beautiful night sky he had watched her conjure. Just for the slightest of moments, Severus Snape was caught by its beauty and just for that slightest of moments he felt whole.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus Snape woke when the early tendrils of the rising sun crept into his old rooms in the dungeon. He woke himself up rapidly. It was a trick he had learnt as a spy. There was too much danger of Legilimency at the point between being asleep and being awake.

He rose quickly and his heart sank as the dark murkiness of unhappiness shrouded him once again. If he had been a better wizard, he would have sought some happiness. But he knew he had forfeited happiness that when he had betrayed Lily. A crystal clear image of a twelve year old Lily floated into his mind complete with her plaits, her smile and happiness. It was so clear that he almost felt like he could reach out and touch her.

That was when the familiar gnawing in his stomach returned. He ground his teeth as he thought, not for the first time, what it would be like if he had only chosen differently.

Then at least for a time, he had had his mission. It had been something he could do about it. It was something he could for her. It was something he could do to try and make up for his foolishness.

But now there was nothing and no one. He had survived longer than a lot of good witches and wizards and it wasn't fair. His anger boiled as he thought of Adrianne and how if that damned witch hadn't interfered, he would have had his peace. The witch should not have saved him. She should have let him die in the Shrieking Shack.

Snape dressed quickly and stormed towards the door of the castle, hoping that some air would help.

He trekked determinedly through the Forbidden Forest towards a secluded waterfall. He had found it by accident one evening chasing a particularly stubborn wild Leaping Toadstool.

He heard the soft gushing of water as he walked through the imposing giant old oaks which overlooked the waterfall. And then he heard another sound, the soft humming of a tune. He walked through to the clearing and stopped.

The four white winged unicorns stood in front of him huddled by the side of the never endingly deep pond created by the water rushing down the cliff face. They were magnificent creatures with their iridescent horns tossed high. Their manes and coats gleamed pure white in the early morning sun. They appeared mystical.

It was then he noticed the slender figure in between them. She was brushing the brightest one's mane with an actual brush. Her brown hair twisted up into overlapping braids. She was humming softly. It was Adrianne.

It was then that the unicorns noticed the intruder into their midst. They started to skitter. Adrianne looked behind her and met Snape's eyes. His face was expressionless.

She smiled gently and whispered at him, "Stay there."

She returned to her task of softly brushing the unicorn's coat whilst humming the same melodic tune. Severus watched her as she rhythmically brushed. Finally, she scratched behind the unicorn's ears as the unearthly creature neighed in appreciation. She whispered closely to the unicorn's ears, "There you go Silverstar. Now shall we play?"

Adrianne turned towards the pond and pulled out her wand. She flicked her wrist towards the trees and suddenly the birds started to sing gently. Another flick of the wrist and a water column started to rise from the middle of the pond. Adrianne slapped the brightest unicorn on the back and chuckled, "Come on lazy. Let's see what you're made of."

The four unicorns took off gracefully and surrounded the whirling column of water. Adrianne started to hum again and swish her wand from side to side. The column of water turned into circling cascades. The unicorns neighed happily and started to fly in between the circles of water before racing to the sky and back again.

The cascades tumbled and fell over each other, constantly changing shape and size. The unicorns neighed louder and flew faster and higher. Adrianne chuckled, "I'm obviously not making this hard enough" and suddenly the water turned into columns. Three of the unicorns raced to the sky but one was too slow and got a soaking to their stomach. The creature swiftly made a landing, walked up beside Adrianne and nuzzled her shoulder. She reached out a hand and scratched the creature's nose, "Sorry Moonstar. You should have been quicker." She flicked her hand towards the creature and quickly he was dry again.

Severus took the opportunity to observe Adrianne carefully. She had Dumbledore's eyes but that was all Severus could see of the old man in her. Her flawless pale skin shone in the early morning sunshine. Her soft pink lips were set in an easy smile. Her figure had filled out some since the last time he had seen her as a slightly gawky sixteen year old. He couldn't deny she was beautiful but what did it matter.

She was also astonishing. Manipulating water was a difficult skill that most wizards would never master but she was doing it with such ease and practically wordlessly. Of course he knew of the White Coven and the stories that were told about them but he had never thought for a moment that they were true.

Adrianne broke off her spell and the water dropped to the pond. She looked up at the circling unicorns and commanded, "Go on. Back to the Castle. The others will be wondering where you are."

She turned and stared at Severus Snape's black eyes. Her heart sank when she saw the emotion boiling inside them. She had known he would be angry. She knew his story. She knew his story and she knew the moment she made the decision to save his life on the floor of the Shrieking Shack that would be angry. But she didn't want him to be angry. He had so much to live for.

She perched herself on a low lying branch of one of the great Oaks and spoke quietly, "Okay. Ask your questions."

Snape saw the flicker of sadness run across face and tried Legilimency again but still he saw nothing. He growled deeply, "Why?"

"I need you," Adrianne replied tiredly.

"Why?" Snape barked.

"You're not the only one my grandfather had spying for him," Adrianne fired back.

Snape's eyes widened as he stared at her, "What do you mean?"

Adrianne stood up from her perch and looked around quickly. She reached for her wand and quickly cast another spell.

She started, "Horcruxes."

Snape looked at her exasperatedly, "Yes."

"Voldemort created seven Horcruxes," said Adrianne slowly.

Snape rolled his eyes and smirked, "Witch. If you have nothing useful to say then I shall leave."

"Could you create seven Horcruxes?" asked Adrianne.

"Probably with the correct research and disposition. What is the point of all this incessant wittering?" growled Snape.

"Where would you look?" continued Adrianne.

Snape paused and turned as if to leave.

Adrianne whispered, "In the _Secrets of the Darkest Art _right?"

Snape stopped and turned towards Adrianne again. He nodded.

"The _Secrets of the Darkest Art _doesn't have the complete spell." Adrianne sighed.

"There is only one scroll known that has the complete spell. It's hundreds of years old and it's locked in a room of the Great Library." Adrianne let out a long breath, "only one of the Coven could enter that room and read that scroll. The Coven has been betrayed. One of the Coven was helping Voldemort. My grandfather sent me to them to find out who it was and force them to tell us how to destroy them. And him."

Adrianne trembled as she stopped speaking. Snape looked at her to see tears running down her cheeks. Before he knew what he was doing, he reached and gently squeezed her arm. His heart beat as she looked up at him through her tear stained eyes before choking out the words, "I failed. I couldn't find out before it was too late." She hiccupped, "I killed him."

Snape pulled the witch towards him and put one hand under her chin, gently tipping her head backwards to meet his gaze. "You were sixteen. You were a child. You can't be blamed," he growled softly as he pulled her into his embrace. She slid her arms around his waist, rested her head against his chest and listened to the solid rhythmic thud of his heartbeat. She continued to cry. She cried for her lost family, for the friends she had left behind, for the life she would never know. She had lived on the edge of the Coven for so long, listening, watching but never quite being one of them.

Snape looked down at the slender woman encircled around him and felt angry. He had deserved his life for his mistakes but Adrianne had been a child. He knew why the old man had made the decision but she hadn't deserved any of this. The images burst into his head clearly. Adrianne at sixteen left alone at the Coven, scared, upset and angry. Adrianne practicing her new skills alone in a gigantic hall. Adrianne waiting, watching and listening. He felt the frustration, bitterness and loneliness and it was all so familiar. He pulled the sobbing witch closer as she clutched to his black robes.

He ran his hand up her soft neck and into her soft hair. He stopped himself. He didn't deserve that. Adrianne looked up at him through her big blue eyes and slowly reached up to cup his face in both her hands. She brought his face tantalising close to hers and whispered softly, "Stop it. Just stop it. You're one of the greatest wizards I will ever know."

Severus' heart stopped as he felt her soft lips on his. Adrianne tangled her hands in his hair and deepened the kiss. Severus sighed and broke the kiss. He pulled Adrianne closer to him, drinking in her soft lavender scent and whispered gently, "We'll figure this out little witch. We'll figure this out."


	5. Chapter 5

**The White Coven**

**Chapter 5**

Severus and Adrianne had sunk to the ground. The tall dark wizard was leaning against the thick trunk of the great oak trees which overlooked the waterfall. The white witch was nestled into his chest. She had eventually stopped sobbing and the pair was sitting in silence. Severus was idly playing with a long brown ringlet which had escaped from Adrianne's carefully swept up hair style.

The dark wizard sighed deeply. He had waited a long time to feel a connection like this with anybody. It was a depressing inevitability that it would be a witch like Adrianne. They were two broken souls who had somehow found each other in the bleakness of a world that had just woken up from war. He was a talented wizard, maybe even a great one, but he had no idea where they went from here.

Adrianne lifted her head and stared into his dark eyes searchingly. Her sea blue eyes were shining with the dried tears. She ran a finger down the side of his cheek. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. She followed her finger with soft delicate kisses. Severus sighed and gripped her tightly, pulling her towards him. Adrianne sighed gently and found his lips, kissing him with intent. A delicious heat flowed through Severus's body and he knew that he was damned but he was going to enjoy this minute. Surely, the world owed him this minute.

The world froze around the couple and for a moment all they could feel was the warmth emanating from their kiss. Eventually, and reluctantly, Severus' broke the kiss. Still holding Adrianne in his arms, he asked softly, "What now little witch?"

He saw something familiar flash flick through Adrianne's eyes as she turned her head away from him. She whispered, "Just before the end. My grandfather came to see me. He had a plan."

Severus reached out a hand and gently turned Adrianne's face towards him. Her eyes widened. His heart beat more quickly as he asked the question he now feared the answer to, "What was it?"

Adrianne stood up quickly and broke their connection. She shuddered as the cool air shrouded her. She spoke softly, "Whoever betrayed the Coven must be after a great prize. Considering what the Coven offers it could only be one thing." Adrianne paused and looked away, "Power. The power to control the wizarding world. The Coven gives you all the knowledge you could desire and then lets you do nothing with it. It would be enough to drive an ambitious witch or wizard mad."

Adrianne started to pace as she continued, "There were only two wizards in the position to give the traitor this power. Dumbledore and Voldemort. After Dumbledore defeated Grindewald it became clear to the magical world that he would not use his talents to exert such influence over the magical world even though many many wizards desperately wanted him to. He knew the danger of the attraction of such power. He had seen it with Grindewald so he walked away. Then some years later, there was Voldemort who had no such control. But Voldemort was unstable. The traitor was wise enough to realise that there was no guarantee of Voldemort being successful so they never showed their face. Not whilst Dumbledore and his followers might still be victorious."

Adrianne looked upwards at the sky and exhaled slowly. She continued quietly, "And now both are gone which leaves a vacuum of leadership that will be filled. That is the nature of our world and our time. And when it is filled, the traitor will try his luck again."

"I don't think I like where you are going with this little witch," growled Snape.

"I need to be kingmaker and you need to be my king," replied Adrianne with a sudden calm look on her face.

Snape fumed, "Why?"

"Because you are the only one my grandfather would trust not to be misled by the power the position would give you. And if I am by your side, it will immediately attract the attention of the Coven. They will watch our every move to make sure I have not betrayed them. And we will put on a show for their benefit. It will infuriate the traitor that a little witch has moved in on their game and it will make it so much easier for the traitor to act. If anything does not go their way then I am there to blame" explained Adrianne.

Snape's face was expressionless but his eyes burned with intensity. He clasped his hands into fists and felt his nails start to pierce the soft skin of his palms. He shook his vehemently, "No."

"Why?" asked Adrianne.

"It would be dangerous for you," replied Snape more softly, slowly approaching Adrianne.

Adrianne met his stare defiantly, "And would you rather they approached Lucius Malfoy? For if it is not you it will be someone. Or that boy? Harry Potter?"

Snape grabbed her shoulders. Adrianne's eyes widened in surprise as he growled, "no! He asks too much. Not this time."

"And could you live with yourself knowing this risk hangs over our world," queried Adrianne. She gently took his hands and brought them down. She looked up at him and smiled sadly, "I know. Trust me I know. You have given a lot. More than any wizard should have to. But we need you to do it again." She looked up at him again, steely determination and a breaking heart, "I need you to do this."

Snape slipped one hand under Adrianne's chin and brought her face up to meet his. He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly and slowly. He placed firm kisses across her cheek and down her neck, eliciting a sigh that made him pull her into his embrace. Her hands tangled through his hair as he returned to her mouth and deepened their kiss.

Then he stepped back and spoke slowly, "I know little witch. I know. That is the only reason I am still listening. But I do not like the old man's plan and I need time to think. You will give me time to think?"

Adrianne nodded slowly as Severus quickly bent his head and stole one further quick firm kiss before softly walking away.

Adrianne sat down with a thud. She felt exhausted from all the emotions that were tumbling around inside her. She could forget all this. She could just lose herself in Severus' warmth and learn to forget everything that had happened before. They could figure out how to put each other back together and forget about all the woes of the magical world. They could do it and Adrianne wasn't entirely sure they shouldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

The White Coven

Chapter 6

Adrianne traced the route back to the castle slowly as she was lost deep in her thoughts. She knew she should be happy that Voldemort had been defeated. It was what her grandfather had worked towards for years. It was what her grandfather had considered important enough to die for.

But the toll had been too high. How could she be happy when there was so much sadness and so much uncertainty? If she didn't miss the old man so much, she would have been furious at him for dying. It was now, more than ever, that they needed him. They needed someone to lead them out of the darkness. They needed someone to lead them whilst they put their world back together. And that wizard was Dumbledore. Her grandfather had been the reassuring presence that made her believe that it would all work out alright and now he was gone.

Instead she had her task to carry out his plan of asking Severus Snap to help her try and put the pieces of their world back together. But so much had already been asked from Severus Snape that she wasn't sure that she would even blame him if he refused.

Kissing Severus certainly hadn't been part of her plan. It made it so much more complicated. If she hadn't have felt anything for him then she could have manipulated him into carrying out the plan. But now she couldn't. After all this time, she wanted to let somebody else in. She had been hiding for too long.

Adrianne was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed a very forlorn Harry Potter walking slowly towards her. He hadn't noticed her either and judging by the look on his face was distracted by thoughts that were not any happier than hers.

She stopped and looked at the boy gently. His face held too many worries for a boy his age. She knew his story and felt immensely sorry for him. She spoke softly, "Harry."

He stopped and Adrianne watched as his hand automatically went for his wand. He stopped and smiled sadly, "Oh. Sorry. Hi."

Adrianne inhaled deeply, trying to think of the right thing to say, "Don't hide from it."

Harry looked at her tiredly, "Sorry?"

"Shout, cry, scream, damn the world for being so cruel but don't hide from it. It will eat you up," replied Adrianne.

Harry's shoulder's dropped and he looked up at Adrianne with eyes that betrayed a torrent of different emotions. She walked up beside him and placed her hand gently on his back, guiding him down to the edge of the lake. They sat with their backs against some rocks and silently watched the the big blue lake.

Harry eventually broke the silence, "If you look out this way you would never think that anything happened."

Adrianne nodded slowly still watching the magnificent forest on the other side of the lake rippling in the morning breeze.

Harry sighed deeply, "I'm not even sure that I'm angry. It's just…I just feel lost. For years, my life has been about fighting Voldemort and now he's gone and everything will hopefully get back to normal. But I've never done normal. What do I do?"

"Something entirely for you," replied Adrianne.

Harry turned his heads towards her. She met his green eyes and gently smiled. "You've been caught up in a war that shouldn't have been your responsibility and you've been truly magnificent. But now it gets to be about you. Go do whatever will make you the happiest. Take that pretty redhead and go travelling around Egypt. Try out for Puddlemore United. Be entirely frivolous."

"But…" interjected Harry.

"No buts. You're still here. And yes there's a lot to be sad about but don't think for a second that any one of those brave witches and wizards would have wanted us to mope about. I know my grandfather wouldn't. He wouldn't know how to mope. He was too busy looking for the next sweet shop."

Harry stood up and looked out to the lake. He started speaking excitedly, "We should have some remembrance. Hogwarts will be repaired soon. We could have a Quidditch tournament and a ball. We'll have pear drops everywhere." He turned around to Adrianne, "You'll help us right?"

Adrianne chuckled, "Of course. Now go find your friends and start the planning. Oh and if you send an owl to Larry McTaggart at the Wigtown Wanderers, tell him he still he still owes me that ten galleons. He'll understand."

Harry started to walk off when he turned around, "You going to be okay on your own? I could stay."

Adrianne smiled softly, "I'll be fine. Go."

Adrianne lay back on the grass and enjoying the warmth of the late spring sunshine on her face. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

She woke with a jolt as she became aware of someone walking towards her. They were very soft on their feet. She reached down to her wand and felt it being pulled away from her.

She opened her eyes startled and stared up at the intruder. She worked up from the snow white robes to the green interwoven belt and broad shoulders. She met warm chocolate brown eyes in a strong olive face with long black hair falling straight back over his shoulders. The black hair was tucked behind ears which were pointed at the top.

Adrianne sprung to her feet and cried, "_Accio!_" Her wand whipped out of the intruder's hands and Adrianne caught it deftly and readied herself in a defensive position.

The intruder effortlessly threw a hex in her direction which she deflected quickly. They continued duelling with hexes and spells flying in every direction. Adrianne grunted as she wasn't quick enough to deflect a hex that caught her right in the stomach. The intruder grinned, "Getting slow Aida?"

Adrianne smirked, spun around, flicked her wand and all the plants near the intruder started to grow rapidly and coil around his feet. "Nope. Was just warming up," she replied. The intruder smirked and cast a spell and a large blue orb of light grew in front of him.

The pair had been too busy with their duel to notice that a crowd had started running from the Castle and had gathered on a small mound behind their position.

Adrianne yelped as she saw the blue orb growing. She flicked her wrist and a silver shield went up just as the blue orb flew quickly towards her.

A dark figure broke through the crowd mound behind them bellowing "ENOUGH!" and cast a spell determinedly. Adrianne and the intruder were frozen suspended in the air as Severus Snape stormed between them. He looked bewilderedly at Adrianne, "Are you two trying to kill each other?"

Adrianne tried to move her hands but she was frozen. She could only move her head slowly as she shook it.

Snape swished his wrist again as Adrianne and the intruder fell to the floor. Snape stood between them still looking angrily between them. "So?" he growled.

Adrianne stood up and swept the grass and leaves she had fallen in off her. She glared at Severus as she spat out the words, "Severus Snape, Thorakin, the head of the Coven guard. Taught me everything I know about duelling." She stormed off through the gathered crowd.

Snape followed her quickly, grabbed her arm and swung her around to look at him, and hissed through his teeth, "And the reason you were firing potentially fatal curses at each other?"

Adrianne furiously met his glare, "Because we knew what we were doing. Do not mistake me for one of your students Severus," she snarled back at him. She shoved her hands in her pockets and walked quickly towards the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrianne stood on the balcony of the bell tower enjoying the quiet solitude. It was one of her favourite places in the whole castle. The view was breath-taking and it was quiet. It was a place where you could feel free from all the troubles brewing in the castle below.

She recognised the familiar gut wrenching feeling of guilt. She regretted getting angry at Severus. Of course she knew why he had stopped her and Thorakin duelling. They had been recklessly firing potentially dangerous curses at each other and if either of their shielding charms had slipped, they would have been seriously hurt. But the charm wouldn't have slipped because she was an extraordinarily good witch and she was so tired of being underestimated.

"Miss me gorgeous?" asked a smooth deep voice from behind her. Adrianne inhaled the aroma of pine needles and smoke which came with him. She turned around and met Thorakin's sparkling eyes as she replied, "What your ugly face? Never!"

Thorakin laughed heartily. He jumped, far higher than any ordinary wizard could, and landed gracefully on top of the thin metal railing which protected the balcony. He turned to her and pouted, "Well I know I'm not ugly but if you don't tell me you missed me then I'll do it. I really will."

Adrianne rolled her eyes, "Okay. I give in. I missed you terribly. You know this trick of yours scares me. Get down from there. What are you doing here?"

The tall wood elf jumped down from the railing onto the floor of the balcony. Adrianne knew that there was practically no chance of Thorakin actually hurting himself when he pulled these stunts. He was a wood elf and wood elves never lost their balance but it didn't stop her worrying.

He replied slowly, "I happened to be nearby and knew you were at Hogwarts so I thought I would stop in and see how everything was going. Just as well really. You seem to be incapable of not getting yourself into trouble kiddo."

Adrianne looked at him quizzically, "You just happened to be nearby? And what do you mean trouble?"

"I just happened to be nearby. And as for the trouble. Was that Severus Snape that I just had the pleasure of being freeze hexed by? Very interesting. Also there are a lot of stories about what you are doing here. Finn and Gwen are on their way here to take you back home," replied Adrianne.

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong," exclaimed Adrianne.

"You know what they are like. They like the Coven to be a myth. What you're doing here is making it real to the magical world again. It scares them," replied Thorakin calmly.

Adrianne looked at him but his face was unreadable, "And you?"

"I don't have opinions," said Thorakin. He broke away from Adrianne and asked jokingly, "So who do you have to hex around here to get some lunch?"

Adrianne was lost in her thoughts as she mumbled something about the Great Hall. She needed to speak to Severus. She needed his help. She wanted to talk to him. She would apologise. She needed him to forgive her. She would grovel if she had to. She just needed him to listen.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs from the bell tower, Adrianne excused herself from Thorakin. She walked hurriedly towards the dungeons, not really sure how to find Severus but figuring the dungeons were a good place to start looking.

She shivered unexpectedly and the Bloody Baron appeared before her. He stared at her silently. Adrianne didn't move as she waited.

The Bloody Baron boomed, "Why are you here?"

"I want to see Severus," replied Adrianne with a quiet calm.

The Bloody Baron paused, "Haven't you caused him enough pain?"

"What?" exclaimed Adrianne, "I haven't caused him any pain! I lost my temper because he was being unreasonable and still I came to apologise."

"Do you know how hard it is for a wizard to love a witch who will not love him in return?" asked the ghost as he floated menacingly towards her.

"What are you on about?" growled Adrianne.

A dark voice drawled slowly behind her, "Leave her with me Baron."

Adrianne spun round. She could barely see him as he blended in with the shadows. She took a tentative step towards him and met his dark gaze.

After an expectant pause, he spoke slowly, "What do you want?"

"I came to apologise. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," said Adrianne slowly as she took another step towards him. She looked at his pale face. He looked exhausted and even, perhaps, defeated.

He spoke in a measured tone, "Well, it was certainly a disappointment to realise that you are a reckless young witch. Perhaps the wood elf should have taught you better."

Adrianne surprised Severus Snape by smiling at his comment before replying, "You're not so good at this are you? So I think I'll help you. Firstly, I apologise. Then you decide whether or not to forgive me. Which you will in this case because it was foolish and rash but you can't hold that against me forever."

Adrianne caught Severus' hand and slowly intertwined their fingers, stroking her thumb over the back of his hand. He stared at his hand like it was the first time he had seen it.

He looked up at her, his black eyes burning with intensity, "And the wood elf?"

Adrianne exhaled, "the wood elf is one of my suspects to be the traitor."

Severus Snape's eyes shot open and he smiled shallowly. He asked the question again, "And the wood elf?"

Adrianne chuckled lightly, "Once a long time ago. I had drunk far too much Firewhisky. And then I learnt just how much he loves himself."

Severus Snape's smile deepened as he ran the back of his hand gently down Adrianne's cheek. He questioned, "So?"

Adrianne stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the lips. Severus pulled the pretty witch into a tight embrace and crushed his mouth to hers. They stood that way for minutes as the world circled unseen around them as all they could think about was the warmth that emanated from their deepening passion filled kiss.

Adrianne broke off the kiss, needing to breath. She rested her head on Severus' chest and spoke in soft whispers, "My other two suspects are coming to Hogwarts. Will you do it? Will you help me with the plan?"

Severus tilted her chin to see Adrianne's face. He nodded, "Yes. On one condition."

Adrianne nodded slowly, left speechless by the look of raw desire which gleamed through Severus' eyes. She kissed his cheek softly and whispered into his ear, "What's that?"

Severus gently caressed Adrianne's lower back as he repeated her gesture by kissing her cheek. He growled gently in her ear, "Come to bed with me."

Adrianne brought her face back to look into his eyes and she smiled and replied, "Happily."


	8. Chapter 8

**The White Coven Chapter 8**

The sun had only just started to peep out over the horizon when Severus Snape woke with an unfamiliar warm weight against his chest. He was happy but surprised and then frustrated at his surprise when he made out the outline of Adrianne's peaceful sleeping face in the half light. He pulled his arm tighter around her and tangled his hand in her soft hair. It proved she was real. It proved he wasn't dreaming.

It wasn't that anything had gone wrong, their lovemaking had been soft, slow and sensual and it had made Severus feel alive for the first time in a long time, he just hadn't expected her to stay. He was the treacherous, worthless great "Bat of the Dungeons" and she was a young, beautiful, feisty talented witch. It wasn't how his story was written.

As the light poured in through the crack in the black curtains, Severus realised that Adrianne's big sea blue eyes were staring up at him with a soft, shining expression. She spoke softly, "Hey you." He leant down and kissed her softly on the lips but didn't know what to say. Her eyes flashed with understanding, "You know. I wouldn't find it so difficult to fall in love with you."

Severus' lips curled into a smile as Adrianne's words gnawed away at some of his insecurities but he needed more, he needed her reassurance. He needed to know that she wasn't going to worm her way into his heart and shatter it. He couldn't live through that again.

Severus whispered, "Why me?"

Adrianne's eyes saddened as she lifted herself up to his eye level and cupped his face. "Why you? Because you're incredibly brave and strong. And you're not afraid to stand up to me. And you're good. I haven't met many better."

"I haven't always been," muttered Severus darkly.

"Who hasn't made mistakes in their past?" replied Adrianne as she leant down and kissed him gently on the lips, "It's how you learn from them that counts."

Adrianne met Severus' gaze with a look that was so earnestly honest that it made him shiver. Adrianne looked at him with concern and he whispered, "You terrify me."

Adrianne pulled back and exclaimed, "What?"

Severus' eyes darkened, "I never thought I would find you. After Lily…After everything…I never thought. I'm scared that if I look away, even for a second, you'll disappear and this will all be a cruel dream. You terrify me."

Adrianne kissed his cheek gently and whispered in his ear, "Okay. Okay."

They lay there in silence, gently entwined, each lost in their own thoughts. Severus broke the silence by shifting to rest his chin on the top of Adrianne's head and muttering quietly, "You still haven't run away."

Adrianne smiled against his chest and kissed it softly, "Wasn't really planning on it. Quite comfortable."

Severus growled lightly and rolled on to his back. Adrianne propped herself up on her arms as she watched his black eyes search the ceiling. "So little witch, the Coven traitor, what is your cunning plan?"

Adrianne grinned, "Well. Since you ask."


	9. Chapter 9

**The White Coven **

**Chapter 9**

Adrianne jumped as the newspaper flew down with a thud on the table next to her. She had been so engrossed in her porridge that she hadn't even noticed anyone walking behind her. She looked at the paper and let out of a soft chuckle.

The Daily Prophet's entire front page was covered by a picture of a grimacing Severus Snape and a smiling Harry Potter. Its bold headline proclaimed to the world "He did it all for love."

Severus' growled quietly in her ear, "You had better be right about this little witch. This is humiliating."

Adrianne placed her hand over Severus' and squeezed it lightly, interlacing her fingers with his for a moment. When the moment passed, she watched him storm off to take his seat further down the staff table in the Great Hall.

Adrianne looked out at the Great Hall and chuckled as she noticed the number of young witches who were looking up at Severus with a dreamy glint in their eyes. She quickly read the article in the Prophet. As she had hoped, Rita Skeeter had thrown every superlative into the article and Severus had come out of it sounding like a dark romantic hero. Now every young witch would hang off his every word.

Adrianne was pleased that her plan was coming together neatly. It had been a few days since she had arrived with Severus at the Wizengamot who had wanted to imprison him but were willing to listen to Adrianne, purely on the basis of her being Dumbledore's granddaughter. She had been astonished at how stubborn the dithering fools were. They had listened to her tell her story and had then chosen to imprison Severus anyway!

She had come back to the Castle and asked Harry whether he would help Severus. He not only did but also provided Snape's memory for the pensieve. Somehow, despite the evidence, the Wizengamot had still demanded more. Adrianne shivered as she remembered the dark anger that had flashed through Severus' face. She could feel her frustration rise at the way he was being treated. It wasn't fair. How could they not appreciate what he had done?

Luckily, before he could start hexing anyone, she caught his eye. She had used Legilimency to show him a place she knew, an old stone cottage on a small heather covered island. There was nothing there but the cottage, the cliffs, the gulls and the sea. She didn't breathe for the whole time as she hoped he would understand what she meant by it. After a spell of silence which seemed to last a lifetime, he had looked up at her and nodded.

Adrianne grinned at her porridge as she replayed what happened next. Severus had stood up tall, turned to the Wizengamot and spoke very slowly, "Very well gentlemen. I can appreciate why you might be wary of trusting me so I will give you this. I will provide you with every location and the name of every Deatheater I am aware of. I will accompany the Aurors to capture each of them and I will personally guarantee that we will locate, and if necessary, capture them all. If I fail at this, you may put me in Azkhaban with my blessing." The crowded galleries had been captivated. He had been magnificent.

It had taken mere moments for the Wizengamot to confer and accept Severus' offer. He was a free wizard provided he met his proposed terms. She had waited patiently outside the courtroom to meet him. He had been surrounded by crowds of eager questioning witches and wizards when he had spotted her. Adrianne ran her index finger over her lips as she remembered the way he had strode to her, drawn her to him in a close embrace and parted her lips slowly with his soft kiss. She vaguely remembered the gathered crowd growing silent.

Once they had returned to the Castle, it had only taken a relatively small amount of persuading, accompanied by a significant amount of flattery, to get Thorakin to agree help Severus on his hunt for the Deatheaters. Although she wouldn't admit it to Severus, she hoped that it was because the wood elf couldn't resist a good fight but she knew Thorakin, she knew his ego and it broke her heart to think what it might have led him to.

Severus and Thorakin brought the Malfoy family in shortly afterwards. The Wizengamot and onlooking crowds were baying for blood. It had shocked everyone in the court room, including Adrianne, when the dark wizard had stood up and delivered a speech in the Malfoys' defence. The Wizengamot decided on leniency and the crowd began to love Severus Snape even more than they had before.

She had asked him later when they were curled up in bed together why he had done it. She smiled as she remembered his response. "Because they are not fundamentally evil, just extremely misguided. Sometimes wizards and witches make big mistakes. Life changing, disastrous mistakes, Merlin knows what I could tell you about that. But some deserve second chances and the chance to change. Like you gave me. So I spoke for them."

And so, with very little effort, the swell of chatter about the future of Severus Snape started to spread. Suddenly, a witch had heard that Severus was going to be offered the role of Headmaster at Hogwarts but then a wizard would refute it with another story he had heard that he would be offered a special advisor's role at the Ministry of Magic. A third would then butt in to the conversation and proclaim that he should just be made the Minister for Magic as he seemed to be the only one who knew what he was talking about.

It was then that Adrianne had asked him whether he would be willing to be interviewed by Rita Skeeter. She had posed the question after a bottle of Firewhisky whilst wearing a particularly low cut set of gowns which had perhaps not been entirely fair but he had agreed. She chuckled, she had known he wouldn't like the outcome, and she would probably be making up for it for a very long time, but judging by the dreamy expression on the face of the young witches around her, it had done what she had hoped it would.

Adrianne put down the spoon in her now empty porridge bowl and glanced to her right. Severus was sat watching her with an expressionless face. She stood to leave and he mirrored her movements. She walked towards the doors of the Great Hall and he followed her, circling an arm around her waist bringing her closer to him.

She looked up with a mischievous smile, "What about your adoring fans?"

"I am beginning to think you are enjoying my pain little witch," he whispered fiercely.

Adrianne watched as a teenage witch sat staring at her and Severus with a flabbergasted expression. Her eyes softened when she returned to meet Severus' black eyes, "I don't. Trust me. I don't. Soon the game will be played and we…"

He questioned, "And we?"

"The little cottage is on an island just off the northern coast. It's windy, cold, often rainy and completely isolated. I'd like to show you it."

Severus kissed the top of her head as they exited the Hall. Thorakin approached them quickly with an expression of mischievous glee.

Adrianne asked quickly, "What have you done?"

"Moi? Not a thing cherie," Thorakin responded, "But Pappa and Mamma Bear have come to pay us naughty bears a visit."

Adrianne exclaimed, "They're here?"

"Incoming. You'd better come along," replied Thorakin and he glided off gracefully towards the courtyard.

Severus glanced down at Adrianne, noting her worried expression, "What is it?"

"Finn. Gwen. They're here," she replied.

"Showtime?" asked Severus.

Adrianne inhaled sharply and nodded, "Showtime."


	10. Chapter 10

**The White Coven**

**Chapter 10**

Adrianne felt exhausted. She was so tired of life being so complicated. She was glad for the reassurance of Severus' strong arms wrapped around her waist as she watched the elderly witch and wizard walking slowly towards them.

The striking grey-haired witch, Gwendolen Fairfield, was the wise, enigmatic head of the Coven. Fionnlagh McNish, the diminutive wizard who accompanied her was her highly underestimated yet extremely accomplished deputy.

Adrianne respected both of them immensely. They had spent most of their lives protecting the Coven and everything it stood for. The Coven had given her the opportunity to learn powerful knowledge and for that she couldn't be anything but grateful.

It wasn't that they were perfect, far from it, but it still didn't make sense to her that one of them would have betrayed the Coven. It would undermine all the principles that they had sworn to uphold. But she couldn't make any sense of it being Thorakin, who despite being the smuggest wizard she had ever met had never been anything but good to her, either. But she had been collecting her evidence for a long time. The absences, the outcome of her enchanting areas of the Coven to tell her who had walked there and her careful elimination of everyone else had resulted in those three, despite everything she had hoped.

Her grandfather had told her the story of Gwen and Gellert Grindewald. They had been in a relationship when they were teenagers and it had ended suddenly and without explanation the summer Grindewald went to Godric's Hollow. Following graduation from Beauxbeatons, Gwen had joined the Coven and there she had stayed. She had stayed quiet throughout Grindewald's reign of terror through Europe. No one understood why she didn't speak up as she was one of the few whom might have eventually made Grindewald listen. Others were harsher and accused her of cowardice or condoning Grindewald's actions. It was under Gwen's leadership that the Coven had started to shut itself off from the rest of the magical world.

Fionnlagh McNish had been a pale sickly child, Dumbledore had told her. Academically brilliant but socially difficult, Finn was on a constant mission to prove himself superior to others. The Coven had worked well for him as it was a place where he could actively demonstrate his strengths. Finn was a respected teacher because of his vast knowledge and unwillingness to accept compromise but he was a difficult wizard to like.

Minerva McGonogall walked calmly towards the pair, "Gwen. Finn. How lovely to have you with us. And thank you for coming to our memorial. A mightily good plan to get here before the mad rush. Adrianne will be pleased that you're here." She turned quickly and smiled at Adrianne, "And there she is. Adrianne, I trust that I can leave you to show our guests around. I must run before Hooch tries to throttle Potter for being too demanding about his Quidditch tournament."

Gwen smiled her thanks at McGonogall and nodded calmly. She turned smoothly to Adrianne and spoke softly, "Adrianne. Lovely to see you. It's good to see the Castle looking almost repaired. We hear tales of the battle, even at the Coven. Horrific."

Adrianne responded, "Fixing bricks and mortar is easy enough. It's how to put people back together again that we are struggling with." Adrianne saw something flash through Gwen's eyes as she spoke. She couldn't be sure what it was but her words had definitely triggered something in Gwen.

"And I trust everything you has done has been within the rules," drawled Finn slowly. Adrianne could hear Severus' sharp intake of breath behind her. She reached out behind her to touch his chest. Finn was abrasive. It was his personality. She didn't actually think he meant to be so rude but he managed it spectacularly. Adrianne nodded slowly.

Thorakin walked towards the gathered group and flashed a grin. "Ciao boss lady. How goes it?"

If Gwen was annoyed by Thorakin's attitude, her face didn't betray her. "Ah. My wayward head of guard. Did you manage to take care of business?"

Thorakin nodded in understanding, "All done. You here for the party this evening?"

"Memorial," interrupted Adrianne.

"I guess we are," replied Gwen easily, "I assume that won't be an issue Adrianne."

Adrianne paused, "It's why everyone thinks you're here anyway."

"And when exactly are you planning to come back to the Coven? You are creating a lot of unwanted attention," asked Finn. Adrianne grabbed Severus' arm quickly stopping him from getting to his wand. She interlaced her fingers through his and gripped firmly.

"I don't know. There is still a lot of work to be done here," replied Adrianne slowly, "I'm sorry about the public interest. It's just this place…my grandfather…I couldn't not be here."

Gwen smiled at her, "Of course. We just worry about the impact. The Coven needs to be protected. I know you appreciate that."

"I do," nodded Adrianne, "I do."

The group stood there in silence until Adrianne exclaimed, "Oh. I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Gwen, Finn, this is Severus Snape." She pulled him round to stand beside her and then quickly let go of his hand.

Severus slowly offered a handshake to the pair although Adrianne could see the anger in his eyes as he spoke to Finn.

She distracted them all quickly by offering to show them around the Castle. The remainder of the morning went quickly as they covered the entire castle. Gwen asked a number of questions about Adrianne's memories of the Castle and Dumbledore's involvement with Hogwarts. Adrianne couldn't help but feel like they were questions out of genuine interest. She knew that Gwen had known her grandfather for a long time. It was part of the reason that he had originally sent her there and she remembered the look of pain on his face when she had told him that she couldn't rule Gwen out.

Harry's memorial Quidditch tournament was a resounding success. She didn't really have the chance to speak to Gwen, Finn or Severus as she kept bumping into faces from her past. It was good to see them even if far too many had stories of sadness and horror from the war.

Finally, she swept into Severus' quarters exhausted from all the stories. He broke from the corner where he was standing in his formal black robes and swept her into his arms. He crushed his lips to hers as she closed her eyes and smiled against his lips. He pulled back and tenderly swept her hair off her face with one hand saying nothing. Adrianne placed her head on his chest and exhaled loudly. She looked up at him and simply said, "Thank you."

Severus nodded, "You do realise that if I was a dark wizard, I could just curse all three of them and take you away from all this. It's not entirely outside the realms of possibility that I could still find the ability and willingness to do it."

Adrianne cupped his head in her hands and kissed him lightly on the lips, "I don't doubt it for an instant. But then you'd be in Azkaban or worse. And I would have lost you." Adrianne bit her lip as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "And I've only just found you."

Severus looked at her with a wide eyed expression. Adrianne chuckled, wiped her eyes and said, "Please don't get scared on me. Sorry. I just get a bit teary when I'm stressed."

Severus smiled gently and spoke softly whilst stroking her cheek, "It's okay. I…It will just take me some time to get used to this."

Adrianne nodded, "I know."

She pulled herself away from and started rummaging around in a small white bag. She spoke quickly, "I need to get ready for the ball. Can I use your bathroom please?"

Severus nodded as he sat on his deep black leather armchair and waited. He gasped as Adrianne re-emerged in tight fitting light green dress robes. The robes clung to her curves and had a deep neckline which showed a tantalising amount of flesh. The robes seemed to shimmer golden as she walked towards him.

Adrianne had pulled her hair into a messy chignon and her face shone with minimal make up. Severus stood up and stammered out some words, "You look magnificent."

"Though I'd be a little controversial seen as we are trying to make a scene. It's really nice to be out of white. I'll tell you that," said Adrianne.

Severus lifted her chin as he kissed her slowly and luxuriously and brought her closer to him. He deepened the kiss and ran his hands to her waist. He sighed, "You seem determined to make it very hard for me to keep my hands away from you."

Adrianne kissed him quickly, "Well no one ever told me I wasn't allowed some perks from spying."

She grasped his hand and pulled him towards the door, "Come on. We're late."


	11. Chapter 11

**The White Coven**

**Chapter 11**

There was a surprisingly easy grace in the way that Severus Snape led Adrianne around the dance floor. They made a striking pair, the tall dark wizard and the pretty vivacious witch, and it wasn't long before they attracted attention.

Severus looked around the room, aware of all the people watching them and muttering. He pulled Adrianne to him more tightly as she felt her drop her head to rest against his shoulder.

He had an unfamiliar gnawing of anxiety in his stomach. He knew that the whole situation was wearing Adrianne out emotionally but there was nothing he could say that would make it better. It was a tough and lonely life that they had both led. Words couldn't change that.

Adrianne looked back up at him, smiled gently and whispered, "Do you ever wish it had all been easier?"

"No little witch. We are who we are and there's nothing we can do to change that," responded Severus honestly.

Adrianne sighed, "True."

Severus stopped suddenly, causing Adrianne to lose her balance. He steadied her with one arm and pulled out his wand with the other, aware of an increasing restlessness in the crowd. He cursed the masses of people in the way as he couldn't see what was going on.

Adrianne met his gaze, confused until she registered his glare and she spun quickly also grabbing her wand.

A familiar blue flash illuminated the room and someone screamed. The crowd became frantic and parted, trying to get out of the room. Severus pulled Adrianne back forcefully until she was tucked in behind him.

Adrianne protested, "Severus. Don't try to protect me. I can fight my own battles."

"No," growled Severus, "you don't get to ask that of me. Not now. Stay there. Something isn't right."

A tall, wiry old wizard approached them through the parted crowd with a menacing expression. His long grey hair sprung out like a lion's mane around his head and he had a silvery scar running up the right side of his face.

Severus hissed, "Leander Nott."

Thorakin appeared suddenly through the crowd flanked by the three blond Coven guard, Tristian, Lucien and Augustus. He deftly flicked his wand and shouted, "_Expelliarmus._"

A strong bright light shot through the air and hit Nott directly in the chest. The crowd gasped but nothing happened, he kept walking towards Severus and Adrianne.

Adrianne appeared beside Severus and swished her wand in Nott's direction. A faint red glow appeared around the wizard and Adrianne gasped, "No."

Severus looked at her with questioning eyes. Adrianne continued, "It's a revenging duel spell. Nothing can harm him but the wizard or witch he's looking for. It's to ensure he gets his fight."

Severus nodded and stepped forwards and spoke loudly, "Nott. I trust it is me you are seeking to find."

The old grey haired wizard looked up at him, first as if he didn't recognise Snape, but then he smiled creepily and laughed, "Yes. I was going to make it your little girlfriend but then I remembered that I was an honourable wizard. Unlike some we could mention."

Severus spoke calmly, "And now you have found me. I trust I can take it on your good honour that you will let everyone else leave whilst we finish this."

"No. The pretty little witch stays. I want you to see her face when I defeat you and avenge your betrayal of our Master. As for the rest of these Mudbloods and cowards, they can do whatever they like," replied Nott.

"Adrianne?" asked Severus coolly.

"He can't hurt anyone else. It's part of the curse. Only you can hurt him and he can only hurt you. The curse will only break when one of you is dead," said Adrianne, surprised at the calmness in her voice when her heart was beating so fast it felt like it was attempting to escape from her rib cage.

"Thank you," replied Severus, "nice to know."

Adrianne spat out a small chuckle, "What a time for humour!"

"My apologies," said Severus as he continued to stare at Leander Nott who was standing as still as a statue with no flicker of emotion in his face. Severus was waiting for a tell, something that would give away what Nott was planning to do and when. It didn't have to be much, a flicker of the eyes or a slight jig of the foot but there was always something.

He saw it from the corner of his eye as Nott extended his little finger. He flicked his wrist and said calmly, "_Expelliarmus." _

The spell flashed across and hit Nott and this time, his wand went flying but instantly a blue bolt of light flew back at Severus and hit him squarely in the chest. He stumbled backwards, winded, trying to find his breath.

Nott scrambled for his wand and threw another hex back at Severus. Severus ducked and counter hexed.

Thorakin appeared at Adrianne's side flanked by the Coven guard, "What was that?"

Adrianne eyes flicked to the side as she thought. It was obviously a protection spell and it was familiar.

"Thestrals," she whispered.

"What?" asked Thorakin concerned.

"Medieval Thestral racing. They put a protection spell on the champion Thestrals. It's a banned spell. Locked by the Coven. It bounces back any spell to also hurt the caster. It was designed to protect the animals. The bounceback is stronger with the type of spell cast. It means…" Adrianne tailed off.

Thorakin continued for her, "What if he casts the killing spell?"

"It would probably kill him," mumbled Adrianne.

"You need to tell him," Thorakin replied quickly.

"It would break the bonds of the Coven. I could never go back. And what use would it be? He doesn't need to know what it will do. He needs to know how to break it, " whispered Adrianne frantically.

Thorakin grabbed her shoulders and met her eyes, "Forget the Coven. You love him."

"The Coven is my home," responded Adrianne emotionally.

"And you, of all witches, are strong enough and brave enough to find a new one. You're also smart enough to figure this one out. How do you break the spell?" asked Thorakin anxiously.

Adrianne closed her eyes and tried desperately to picture the book. It was all a frightening blur. She opened her eyes and the scene in front of her played out in slow motion as Severus was smacked in the leg by a stronger orb of blue light.

He jumped up and raised his wand and shouted, "Ava…"

Adrianne interjected, "NO!"

Severus swung to her, his eyes wild with confusion as Nott threw a hex that caught him on the side of his chest. He spluttered out a bloody cough.

Adrianne spoke quickly, "It's a protection spell. Ancient Thestral racing. It bounces a protective blast according to the strength of the spell that you cast. If you cast the killing spell it will kill you."

"How do I break it?" Severus grunted.

Her mind cleared and she had it.

"Severus. You need to trust me. Just trust me. Okay?" asked Adrianne.

Severus swung in her direction momentarily. He had blood oozing out of a cut in his head as he nodded, "Okay."

Adrianne concentrated carefully as she delved into Nott's mind. She was looking for something quite specific. She needed it quickly. She could see that Severus was tiring. Where was it? She found a big black door and knew it was there. She worked quickly and she had it.

She withdrew from Nott's mind and tried to enter Severus'. At first there was a block but it melted quickly. She placed the image in his head and then spoke quickly but calmly, "Cast a patronus but focus on the image."

"_Expecto patronus_" shouted Snape. The silver light formed at the end of his wand. It was formless at first but then started to drift together to form the shape of a pretty young woman. It drifted towards Nott who stopped and stared at the woman as he whispered, "Oh Elise. You were so beautiful."

The red glow lifted and Nott swung once again to Snape with a glint of pure hatred in his eyes, "What have you done?" He lifted his wand and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra."_

Adrianne felt her heart stop as she watched Severus. His long black hair stuck to his face as he side stepped the curse and was safe. He counter-cursed deftly and Nott fell back, silent at last.

Adrianne didn't think as she sprinted to Severus who had fallen wearily to his knees. She pushed his hair back from his face and wiped the blood from his face with her sleeve. She kissed him lightly but he returned it with much more need and urgency. He pulled her to him so for a moment; there was nothing but the two of them in their world. She was shocked as she felt tear drops on her cheek and pulled back just enough to look at him. He shook his head dejectedly and whispered, "It will never end. I need it to end. I don't want this. I don't want any of this."

Adrianne kissed his cheek lightly and replied, "It will. It will. We will make it." She gulped back her emotions. She felt like she didn't know anything.

Madam Pomfrey took charge and whisked Snape away to the Infirmary. Adrianne stayed by his side exhausted but unable to sleep.

She woke with a start as she realised she must have drifted off. She looked quickly at Severus who was peacefully sleeping. Something shuffled in the Infirmary. Adrianne reached for her wand.

Gwen appeared from behind a white curtain. Adrianne exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I didn't mean to startle you," whispered the older witch.

Adrianne nodded and asked sleepily, "What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"It's about two in the morning. I came to check how you were doing," replied Gwen.

"I'm fine. We're fine. Couldn't this wait until morning?" asked Adrianne.

"He's a powerful wizard, Adrianne. Probably the most powerful in the world now without Dumbledore and Tom Riddle. But he's also broken. He needs help to be everything that he can be. I've seen you two together. Are you sure you can help him be what he can be Adrianne?" said Gwen.

Adrianne wondered for a moment if she was still dreaming. This was an entirely surreal conversation.

Adrianne spoke slowly, "I'm sorry Gwen. I don't understand what you mean."

"Why are you not listening to me child," exclaimed Gwen, "the two of you together defeated Nott. You made him great. You made him astonishing but how far can you protect him?"

"Nott was protected a medieval spell that only one of the Coven would know," whispered Adrianne, her mind trying desperately to make sense of it all. Gwen's behaviour was strange but it wasn't conclusive. Adrianne took a deep breath and gambled, "Why did you do it Gwen? Why?"

"Because they needed me to. Gellert and Tom were just angry little boys who needed someone to love them, protect them and guide them. I tried to help them. I tried to make them strong and right. I tried to do the same for your grandfather but he froze me out," cried Gwen angrily, "He never needed me. He thought he was too great to need me."

The elderly witches face contorted with her delusion as she paused and slowly reached out to stroke Severus' arm, "But Severus," she crooned, "Severus is like my boys. He would need me. And he would know that if it wasn't for you."

Adrianne's heart raced as she sensed the switch in tone. She responded coolly, "You didn't help them. You fed them knowledge. Knowledge which was fatal in the hands of such deranged wizards. You didn't help anyone. You destroyed them. You've destroyed hundreds. You betrayed the Coven. Why?"

"Because the Coven is mine to betray," hissed Gwen. She raised her hand and brought her wand down with determination. Adrianne knew she didn't have the time to react so prepared herself for the worst.

Gwen's wand whipped out of her fist and Adrianne watched her look round in confusion. Gwen scrabbled for it as Adrianne looked down and saw that a pale Severus Snape was now awake and staring at the place where Gwen's wand had been.

Gwen had reached her wand and swung around again and screeched, "Wandless magic? Excellent. That is one less thing I will have to teach you. Now, I just need to get rid of this little trouble maker."

"_Petrificus Totalus" _a voice boomed from behind them. Gwen fell to the floor as they saw Finn enter the room flanked by Thorakin.

"You okay?" asked Thorakin as he bound Gwen's hand with a magical rope.

Adrianne nodded, "How? Why?"

Finn spoke, "Thorakin came to see me after the incident in the Hall. Gwendolen had come to see me to ask about that exact spell three days ago. She asked how it worked. She asked if we were certain it had been lost from the outside world. I knew she had to have helped Nott." He paused, grimaced, and continued, "I just don't understand why."

Adrianne tapped her wand against her head and withdrew a silvery white stream of memory. She conjured a bottle and trapped the memory quickly. She handed it to Finn and spoke quietly, "Here. This should explain everything."

Finn nodded. He paused, fidgeted and cleared his throat, "Adrianne. I also understand that you violated the vow of the Coven. In normal circumstances, I would ask you to leave immediately but due to the circumstances, I am willing to disregard this misdemeanour. We will leave for the Sanctuary tomorrow. I trust you will be there."

Adrianne paused and looked at her feet. The Coven and her mission for her grandfather was all that she knew. She had no idea what came next and it was daunting. There was part of her which thought that maybe returning to the Coven was the right choice.

She looked at Severus who had pulled him up to a sitting position. He met her gaze with his dark eyes for a moment and then looked away and muttered darkly, "Go. If it makes you happy, go. As I said it doesn't end."

She stepped closer to him and slowly ran her hand through his hair. He pulled himself up so he was standing inches away from her. She looked up at him and smiled softly, "It does if we make it."

She turned to Finn who was looking at her perplexedly and said, "I'm sorry Finn I'm not going back."

"You're giving up the Coven," exclaimed Finn, astonished.

"I'm giving up the Coven," responded Adrianne. She caught Thorakin's eye who gave her a wink and flashed a thumbs up.

"In that case, I shall wish you good night and good luck. Thorakin, I trust I can leave you and your men to guard Gwen until the morning. I would appreciate it if you didn't mess this up," ordered Finn as he swept out of the room.

Adrianne laughed as she heard Thorakin placating Finn.

She exhaled and turned to Severus. He looked at her with an expression that was filled with astonishment. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

She reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips, "We made it."

Severus smiled, "I suppose we did."

"And that means I have a pretty stone cottage I need to show you," replied Adrianne grinning.

"I suppose it does," said Severus as he leant forward to capture her lips with a deep enticing kiss, "when can we go?"

"The moment Madam Pomfrey agrees you can," replied Adrianne chuckling, "I'm getting braver but I'm still not brave enough to disobey her."

Severus laughed, a deep rumbling sound, and pulled her into a deep embrace, "Small steps, little witch, small steps."


End file.
